Deadache
Deadache is the fourth studio album of Finnish hard rock band Lordi, released in Finland on 29 October, 2008. For the release of the album the band renewed their monster-outfits. Deadache was released during the same week in about 30 different countries. The official album release party was held at the Tavastia Club in Helsinki on 31 October, 2008 (Hallowe'en). The first single from the album, "Bite It Like A Bulldog" was released 3 September, 2008. Recording Lordi started the recording of Deadache on May 7, 2008. For the new album the group had 60 demos to choose from, out of these 14 of them were chosen by the band and record company to be recorded. All members of the group have contributed songs to the album. The recordings were finished in June, the group then going on tour in Europe. Press Band members Kita and Amen said the following statements about the new album Deadache Kita "It's an old title. We had that song back in the '90s already, a song called 'Deadache', and our singer, Mr. Lordi, he thought that he made that up, that whole word. Like, headache and deadache, but he heard it actually means something." Amen "It actually, the title, it means something. Actually we had sixty songs to choose from and we picked out fifteen songs. We didn't think any (musical) directions or anything, we just did what we have." Kita "Usually we don't think (laughs)" Amen "We do what feels good with it." Music Deadache is a melodic hard rock album, but has a heavier sound and includes more horror-themes than Lordi's previous albums. The album has more keyboard-parts than The Arockalypse, and the song "The Rebirth Of The Countess", composed by keyboardist Awa, includes a spoken part in French. The track "Missing Miss Charlene" includes singing by a children's choir, with the outro being already recorded in 1986, featuring a 12-year old Mr. Lordi and some of his friends from his hometown of Rovaniemi. The organ in the intro and between the verses in the song "The Devil Hides Behind Her Smile" is taken from "The Phantom of the Opera". Track listing # "Scarctic Circle Gathering IV" - 0:42 (Music & Lyrics: Mr.Lordi) # "Girls Go Chopping" - 4:02 (Music: Mr. Lordi, Lyrics: Mr.Lordi, Lipp) # "Bite It Like A Bulldog" - 3:29 (Music: Mr.Lordi, OX, Lyrics: Mr.Lordi) # "Monsters Keep Me Company" - 5:28 (Music: Mr.Lordi, Kita, Amen, Lyrics: Mr.Lordi) # "Man Skin Boots" - 3:42 (Music: Mr.Lordi, Lyrics: Mr.Lordi, Lipp) # "Dr. Sin Is In" - 3:47 (Music: Kita, Amen, Lyrics: Mr.Lordi) # "The Ghosts Of The Heceta Head" - 3:38 (Music: Mr.Lordi, Amen, Lyrics: Mr.Lordi, Lipp) # "Evilyn" - 4:00 (Music & lyrics: Mr.Lordi) # "The Rebirth Of The Countess" - 1:59 (Music: Awa, Lyrics: Mr.Lordi, Awa) # "Raise Hell In Heaven" - 3:32 (Music: Mr.Lordi, Lyrics: Mr.Lordi, Lipp) # "Deadache" - 3:28 (Music: Mr.Lordi, Lyrics: Mr.Lordi, Lipp) # "The Devil Hides Behind Her Smile " - 4:12 (Music: Mr.Lordi, Lyrics: Mr.Lordi, Lipp) # "Missing Miss Charlene" - 5:10 (Music: Mr.Lordi, PK Hell, Lyrics: Mr.Lordi, Lipp) Bonus tracks There are five different versions of the album, four of which have different bonus tracks. Each version was released by a different record company, hence the differing tracks. # Itunes: "Dead Bugs Bite" - 3:42 # Japanese Version: "Where's The Dragon" - 3:01 and "Beast Loose In Paradise" - 3:33 # Digipak Version: "Hate At First Sight" - 3:33 # Finnish Version: "The House" - 4:17 The song "The House" released on the Finnish Version of the album is a cover of a song originally by the Finnish rock band Dingo, the full name of the original song is "The House Without The Name". Japanese bonus-DVD A bonus-DVD version of Deadache was released in Japan and includes the following music videos: *"Would You Love a Monsterman?" (2002) *"Devil Is a Loser" (2003) *"Blood Red Sandman" (2004) *"Hard Rock Hallelujah" (2006) *"Who's Your Daddy?" (2006) *"Would You Love a Monsterman? 2006 version" (2006) *"It Snows in Hell" (2006) *"Bite It Like a Bulldog" (2008)